J'aime les chats
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Moi... j'adore les chats..." fluff, ZoLu, allusions à un lemon.


**J'AIME LES CHATS**

_**Rating: T :)**_

_**Warning: Neko!Luffy _ PUTAIN, J'AIME LES CHATS !! Et perverse habituelle à signaler u.u**_

_**Disclaimer: Non toujours pas à moi... dommage, Luffy avec des oreilles de chats, ce serait l'uke idéal...**_

_**Résumé: ''Moi... j'adore les chats...''**_

Le matin frappa dans un coup de vent le _Thousand Sunny._ Bien sûr, une jeune fille s'étira paresseusement en baillant dans le nid-de-pie géant, en renvoyant par derrière ses cheveux roses aurore, et en se relevant de sa position arc-boutée pour prendre le cahier et le regarder avec des yeux pétillants. Oh, elle savait que ce plan foireux serait le meilleur. Elle se mit à glousser d'une manière déviante dont elle seule avait le secret, avant de descendre pour réveiller les garçons, chose qu'elle adorait faire, et surtout ce faire complimenter par Sanji-kun...

.oO0Oo.

Le déjeuner se passait normalement, enfin, normalement du sens de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille ! Donc, avec un Luffy surexcité qui volait la nourriture de tout un chacun. Ils étaient mieux d'être éveillés, sinon... eh ben, meilleure chance au prochain repas !

Pourtant, cette fois, des regards étonnés étaient posés sur le capitaine, qui se faisait une joie de tout manger, sans même se préoccuper des regards posés sur lui. Englué dans son devoir de glouton, le brun ne remarquait pas tous ces regards.

Une fois la bouffe écoulée, il jeta un regard devant lui, pour tomber dans l'œil bleu de Sanji, qui le regardait avec un de ces regard surpris ! Il avait rarement vu le chef aussi surpris. Il jeta un regard circulaire à son équipage, et remarqua que la seule personne qui ne le regardait pas avec de grands yeux, c'était Ero. Bien sûr, Ero, il n'y avait rien qui ne l'impressionnait. Elle sirotait son café sans même le regarder, le regard plongé dans sa tasse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, avec un drôle de sentiment. « Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »

Il n'obtint aucunes réponses. Ero gloussa légèrement dans son coin, tout bas, avant de prendre une autre gorgée de café, en humant allègrement une chanson. Bizarre qu'elle ne se fasse pas remarquer comme à l'accoutumé...

Zoro marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante, avant de grogner agressivement à l'intention de la perverse, qui leva simplement les yeux de sa tasse, « Qu'est-ce que t'a encore fait, perverse ? »

L'autre en profita pour finir sa tasse de café, visiblement ravie d'être le centre d'attention autrement que pour sa perversité.

Elle y alla d'un sourire angélique, avant d'ajouter d'Une voix haut perché, « Mais que veux-tu dire, Zoro-pin ? »

« Tu sais très bien ! » s'enragea le quartier-maître, en passant par-dessus la table pour l'attraper par le col de son tee-shirt. « Pourquoi Luffy a des oreilles de chats ?! »

« C'est pas la seule chose qu'il a ! » persiffla-t-elle tout bas, si bien que seul Zoro l'entendit.

Ero haussa les épaules d'un geste arrogant, et Sanji se jeta sur Zoro en lui hurlant des injures, et principalement qu'il ne fallait pas faire de mal au dames.

Luffy porta la main à ses oreilles. Le toast qu'il mangeait tomba aussitôt sur la table avec un léger '_bump_'. En effet, au lieu d'une oreille tout à fait normale, il y avait... une oreille de chat ! Les yeux du capitaine étaient grands, et exprimait bien son incrédulité. Il était tout aussi surpris que les autres...

« Ero-chan ? » demanda-t-il.

Ero, qui s'était extirpée de sa chemise par le bas, et se promenait maintenant en short et en soutif noir, demanda, « Oui, Capitaine Bonheur ? Dois-je faire quelque chose qui ferait votre bonheur ? »

« C'est toi qui m'a foutu ces oreilles de chats ? » demanda-t-il en ignorant la servitude de la démone.

Elle mit les mains derrière le dos, avant de dire, d'une voix angélique, « Bien sûr que non, Luffy-pon ! »

Luffy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, toujours sans lâcher son oreille transformée, avant de dire, « Eh bien si ce n'est pas toi... »

Elle garda un large sourire avant de décamper en vitesse, Zoro essayant toujours de la tuer. Et, ce qui n'était pas nouveau...

.oO0Oo.

« Ugh ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ces oreilles de chat ? » se plaignit Luffy d'une voix haut perché, caché dans le nid-de-pied depuis le petit déjeuner.

Ero l'écoutait avec une grande attention, assise sur un des poids d'entraînement du sabreur de l'équipage.

« Et un Seigneur des Pirates avec des oreilles de chat ? J' vais être la risée des pirates !! »

« Je vois... dis, tu veux une glace ? »

.oO0Oo.

Zoro s'était arrêté aussitôt qu'il avait entendu les voix dans la salle de muscu. Il n'avait jamais vu un Luffy qui n'avait pas de confiance... bizarrement, ça l'attristait...

« … J' vais être la risée des pirates !! »

En entendant ces mots, le sabreur ouvrit la porte. Tiens, il était sûre d'avoir entendu la perverse, mais elle avait dû disparaître comme à son habitude...

Il attrapa Luffy par l'épaule, et plongea son regard miel dans les yeux onyx du gamin.

« Tu sais quoi ? »

Luffy secoua la tête, éberlué de voir Zoro aussi... familier.

« Moi... j'adore les chats... »

Il le prit par les deux épaules, et le força à rester devant lui, avant de fourrer ses grandes mains dans les cheveux soyeux du capitaine, et de se pencher pour aller embrasser l'une des oreilles, avant de la mordiller, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter le jeune capitaine, qui s'empêtra les mains dans un des plis de la chemise du sabreur, en gémissant...

Zoro descendit un peu, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du petit capitaine, qui ne manqua pas de miauler, les mains toujours serrées durement dans le tee-shirt de son quartier-maître.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes à échanger de la salive, et le bretteur ajouta d'une voix sans souffle, « Oreille de chat ou pas, tu seras le Seigneur des Pirates. »

Luffy sentit ses joues s'empourprer dramatiquement.

« Et si jamais quelqu'un ose se moquer de mon capitaine, il se verra haché en menu morceaux par mes soins ! »

Et il réclama à nouveaux la bouche de son capitaine, dont les joues ne cessaient de rougir...

.oO0Oo.

Ero se contenta de sourire en adressant un regard à Sanji, qui trouvait le spectacle de la salle de musculation moins intéressant, mais ne tarderait pas à babiller sur la grandeur de l'amour...

« Aww ! Ils sont trop mignons ! T'as vu la manière dont Zoro lui enlève tous ses vêtements avec une lenteur calculée ? C'est trop mignon comment Luffy réagit, avec tous ces hoquets de surprise...»

« Mouais, j' dis qu'il devrait y aller plus vite... » bouda le cuistot.

« Ben, j' dis qu'il doit pas gâcher tout en le culbutant trop vite... c'est mieux si le fun dure ! » ajouta Ero, le sang lui pissant du nez et des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Aaaah-ah... !! Zo... Zoro... » gémit subitement Luffy. « Je... ça fait... aïe... »

« Shhhh... allez, calme-toi, senchou... »

« Z... Zoro... »

Ero se colla vivement contre l'entrebâillement de la porte, le nez qui augmentait de débit.

« Je te laisse à tes activités de perverse... » s'excusa Sanji en descendant, en ayant assez vu pour toute sa vie.

« Bye, Sanji-kun ! »

« Ah ! Zoro ! »

Et la flaque de sang s'élargit...

.oO0Oo.

Zoro ne fut pas bien surpris de trouver une Ero en mode 'off' en sortant de la salle de musculation, avec un Luffy endormit dans les bras, recouvert par sa chemise.

« Perverse, » dit-il tout simplement en descendant, toujours avec un Luffy endormit dans les bras, dont les oreilles gigotait à chaque petits sons... le murmure des vagues, les cris des dernières mouettes, et le bruit du vent qui frappait sans relâche les voiles...

Une fois à terre, il regarda son Luffy endormit dans ses bras, embrassa doucement l'oreille poilue la plus proche, avant de murmurer juste pour lui-même, « J'adore vraiment les chats... »

Et un sourire bienheureux trouva tout seul son chemin sur le visage du futur seigneur des pirates, pris dans un rêve joyeux...

Comment ne pas être joyeux après avoir goûté à un tel bonheur ?

_**Coucou, je vous ai manqué ? Je reviens avec un one assez spécial xD Tout ça à cause de la pub de ROGERS... mais oui, celle de 'j'aime les chats' xD Alors en parlant avec une amie (Karura-chan), le sujet a dérivé un peu sur un neko!Luffy... eh bien, voici cette fic xD**_

_**Et aussi, c'est presque du shota, le ZoLu, comme j'en parlais à Tsuyu-chan... Luffy aurait un an de moins que... eh ben, on serait toutes de vraies de vraies perverse et je serais privée de yaoi u.u **_

_**Et une dernière chose...**_

**_J'AIME LES CHATS :D_**

http://www(point)youtube(point)com/watch?v=ZzTgZ22pRHw&playnext_from=TL&videos=cCcQq038D3I

**Juste à remplacer les (point) par des point normaux xD Vous savez, genre '.'**

**Off u.u**


End file.
